Information at a Price
Information at a Price is a quest in . Arch-Mage Hannibal Traven asks the Hero to retrieve some information from the Count Janus Hassildor of Skingrad, but the Count has something else in mind for them before he reveals what he knows. Background Count Janus Hassildor of Skingrad requires a favor from the Hero in exchange for information on the status of the necromancers. Walkthrough Head to Castle Skingrad and speak to Hal-Liurz who will fetch the Count. The Count has information on the Necromancer activity in Cyrodiil. Before he gives that information, he wants a favor performed. It appears that a nest of vampires and a group of vampire hunters need to be removed from the area. The vampires are found in Bloodcrust Cavern while the vampire hunters are at the Two Sisters Lodge in Skingrad. They can also be found wandering the streets of Skingrad. There are mutiple ways to proceed with the quest. Method One Head to Bloodcrust Cavern and fight the vampires. Once the last one is dead and some vampire dust has been collected, the vampire hunters need to be dealt with. Head to the Two Sisters Lodge and speak to Eridor, who is their leader. Inform him of the vampire's demise and show him the dust as evidence. With this, they will leave town. Method Two Instead of speaking to Eridor and his group of vampire hunters, wait until they fall asleep (after midnight) and kill them in their rooms. Once all four are dead an updated journal entry shows that the group has been dealt with. This method is more dangerous, as the Count refuses to have the city guard look the other way if crimes are committed during this mission. The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal helps with eliminating the hunters. Once they are dead, head to Bloodcrust Cavern and slay the vampires. Method Three Go to the vampire hunters and tell them where the vampires are. They will head to the cavern themselves and take out the vampires. Let the two groups fight it out. If the vampire hunters win, they'll leave town in a few days. Otherwise, head to the cavern and clear the mess up (should be a few stray vampires remain). If the vampire hunters were successful, head to the caverns anyway. Note that at higher levels the vampires will greatly outclass the vampire hunters, and often the hunters will all be killed while only killing one or two vampires, and in some cases none at all. Back to Count Hassildor Once the vampires are dead and the vampire Hunters gone, head back to the castle and speak to Hal-Liurz. Once the Count arrives, inform him of the victory. Then, he gives the information as promised: Mannimarco has returned to Cyrodiil. Head back to the University and speak to Hannibal Traven about Mannimarco and the quest is done. Three days must pass before another quest can be performed for Traven. Journal Bugs * There seems to be a bug in which the vampire hunters do not go to the cave when told the location. It is currently unknown what triggers this bug, or what resolves it (short of murdering them in their sleep). Killing the vampires does not resolve the issue, as no new conversation topics appear when talking to Eridor, even while in possession of dust from each of the vampires. The hunters simply behave as they did immediately after being given the location of the lair but before they actually go to it. Waiting 24 hours should resolve this. **Resolution: Use a frenzy spell on the vampire hunters whilst they are in town. They will get themselves killed. The frenzy spell does not register as an assault, so no bounty is accumulated. *In the unpatched game, killing all the vampires may not be recognized by the game as having been done. * If the "Order of the Virtuous Blood" has been completed, Roland Jenseric may not buy the Vampire Dust found at Bloodcrust Cavern. *Hal-Liurz may linger in the Hall and not go to request the Count for an audience. This bug can trigger because of the "Vampire Cure" quest, but it can occur for at least one other reason. If the latter, reloading a save game may be sufficient to make the Count appear. * There seems to be a bug in which clearing the cave results in a new journal entry stating that the player should speak to Eridor, but no new dialogue options are available when speaking to Eridor. He will not take the vampire dust. No known cause or resolution as yet. The only option is to kill the hunters. Also noted is that the other hunters do not appear in Skingrad where Eridor says they should be. They are all found sitting and drinking at the Two Sisters Lodge. de:Informationen für einen Preis ru:Покупка информации es:Información por un precio